Avatar: The Legend of Seysha
by Sorceror3333repair
Summary: Korra is killed at age 37, the new avatar Seysha must find her way & save the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1

Asami opened her eyes as the gilded rays of the dawn shone through the tall windows of Sato Mansion. She reached to her right, and found the space empty. "Up so soon for that race?" she mumbled. "Yep, I'm excited! You'd best get ready quick too, Asami." Korra replied. At the racetrack, Asami took a bottom row seat close to where the race would be happening. There was'nt a cloud inthe sky & the bleachers of the entire track were full. Before the race began, funny advertisements were aired on a large screen, including an ad hosted by Talia Blackstone Varrick. Then the starting pistol was fired and Korra sped away, the wind in her face, relishing the freedom that came with speed. She did'nt take long to lake the lead spot. "1st lap complete!" the announcer declared. "2nd!"..."3rd! Looks like the avatar's ready to win this tournament folks!". Asami cheered high and loud as Korra's car approached the finish line, located to the right of Asami's seat. Korra turned, less then a second from the finish line, and a massive flash of flame burst from both ends of the vehicle and engulfed Asami's senses and ended her life.

It was another ordinary day at the police station for Mako, still a detective as he had been for about seventeen years now. In the years since Kuvira was defeated, he'd formed a relationship with & married the radio communications assistant at the Republic City Chief Police Headquarters, Azalea. They had first met passing each other in the halls of the station, & today a new message arrived on the telephone system in Mako's office she helped operate. He lifted the receiver to his ear & heard a loud panic; "The Avatar has just been killed by a car bomb!". He dropped the receiver and rushed to the racetrack. He could see the smoke as he drove closer and closer to the building. An announcer sprinted to him, sayin "Asami and several others were killed as well!". Mako collapsed to his knees in dumbstruck silence. A clattering sound approached him until he felt Azalea tugging him upwards. He felt himself being dragged into a corner in a hallway while fire crews got to work on the track. Her grey eyes framed by soft brown hair and red lips looked into his when she lifted his chin. "We have to solve this..." she whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

The coach congradulated the team in their rehearsal of the upcoming match. 15-year old Yasuko had put her cream colored vest and skirt and red scarf and had to walk from the school arena when some interviewers approached her, each struggling with one another to get a look at her green eyes streaked with amber. "You and Mara both turned 15 today, what plans do you have for when you two hit the big one six?". Yasuko remembered where her half-sister had said she'd be today. "Mara's already singing on stage, & I'm all set to inherit Future Industries when that day comes." she replied. Suddenly the school principal's deep voice rang sorrowfully from the loudspeakers mounted nearby. "Yasuko, Mara, please arrive at my office...". The paparazzi ooed and aahed and chattered quietyl. Yasuko ignored them and turned in the direction of the grey administrative building. On her way, she noticed a pillar of smoke off in the distance. Ignoring it, she continued on her way. In the hallway she noticed Mara also arriving in the hallway, still clad in her white singer outfit with its cream rose-lined, long skirt that contrasted with her slightly dark skin and even more with the amber-streaked blue eyes that sat under her short, stiff black hair. Both nervously turned and opened the door, and sat on two soft black chairs positioned in front of the prinicipal's desk. The principal had a brown coat and a gray beard and mustache, above which hung glasses that framed eyes with a serious look to them. They could hear the ticking of the clock in the room as the principal hesitated to speak. "Mara, Yasuko" he fnally muttered. "Your mothers are both dead.". The sisters were to schoked to say a word or even gasp. The principal adjusted his glassed and continued "Korra's car was bombed at the racetrack. I'm very sorry for your loss. You are dismissed.". hanging their heads lifelessly, the sisters stood up and headed out from the school campus for their home, Sato Mansion. People simpyl stepped out of their way when they saw their faces. When they got closer to the distant building, still not raising their heads, they heard a crackling found and smelled smoke in the air. Their faces suddenly alert, they looked up and saw the mansion had totally burned down!


	3. Chapter 3

Still in schock, the sisters turned around in alarm when they heard footsteps behind them. Relieved to find it was only Mako, they breathed a relieved sigh. Mako remained panicked "The records...Korra & Asami's wills...this is going to be a problem..."

-Some time later-

They sat in a wooden room, filled with rows of chairs, with a large chair towering in front of the rest of the room behind an equally oversized desk. The sunlight coming in through the numerous tall windows clashed with the mood in the courtroom. "Court is now in session." the judge, a woman with small-sharp glasses who seemed old enough to have been present at Yakone's trial. Mako, Mara, & Yasuko all sat on the right, while the space to the left was now filled by an unfamiliar man who seemedlike he would be able to play Mako in a mover.

"On my left are Mako, Mara and Yasuko." the judge announced. "On my right is Sugou of Icarus Industries. We are here to discuss legal gaurdianship of Yasuko and Mara, and custody of Future Industries. We may begin-" "silence!" someone in the jury suddenly declared. "We all now that in order to protect the individual from the paparazzi, Korra & Asami never revealed the identity of the father of their daughters. This whole meeting is waste of time.". "That's not relevant" answered Sugou. "I am their father, I was confused for Mako and was handed a letter from Korra in the street. Asami said if anything were to happen to her before Yasuko turned 16, I was to have control of Future Industries & Yasuko." "THAT'S A LIE!" Mako screeched over Sugou's words. "Withtthe situation being clear that regardless of the identity of the father, the intent was that the real Mako is to ahve legal gaurdianship and all the responsibilities thereof, I declare this case closed. Court adjourned". The sister's cheer's nearly drowned out the sound of the gavel. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This meeting of The Order of The White Lotus will now begin. I hereby announce officially the death of Avatar Korra, from bombs placed in her racecar.". an aged man announced to the people seated at the long dark table under an arched, low gray roof hung with chandeliers. "Are there any leads on who did it" Kai, now a member of The Order, asked. "We visited the Police Station, no identifiable bomb remains were found & the car mechanic has gone missing." replied Desna, seated on the other side of the table next to an empty seat that would otherwise be occupied by his twin sister, Eska. The two had always been out of place at these meetings, avoiding the white lotus uniform. Desna wore a loose sleeveless silk white shirt & pants, with a gold necklace, somewhat cresent-shaped & resembling those worn in Zaofu, and wristbands with an alternating gold & turquoise triangle pattern on them. Eska had donned a robe made of the same material, and the same necklace, & the locks in front of her ears each bore gold rings, and her turquoise eyeliner had seemed more promenent. The two had followed Wu's example & made The Northern Water Tribe a republic. They had somehow wormed their way into The White Lotus, but were rarely seen at all. "Where is your sister?" The grand Master inquired. "She...uh...is now recovering from her swelling..." answered Desna. "Oh,...Ahem, we will begin our search as per normal in two weeks. Meeting adjourned.".

Important: I will be on vacation to Canada for a week or two, & might not be able to upload more for said time. About a week or 2 after that I'll be spending 10 days in Puerto Rico. 


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile elsewhere, another meeting of an entirely different nature was taking place In an almost semicircular, very dark grey chamber full of black leather chairs facing a point on the wall with shaded windows high on the wall. "Our spies have found a way to track down the residences of two of The White Lotus Agents, Supreme headquarters." a woman with grey eyes and long, very rough brown hair said. She'd been a heartless mercenary since she was just thirteen, and had even once fought Korra on a train when she was hired to capture Prince Wu. "Very good. Explain." a distorted, disguised voice replied from the shaded windows above. "At a dinnertable it was overheard that someone had said to Eska & Desna that their mother, someone named Malina, would have loved the food. We identified Malina's location by breaking into the Records Archive of The Northern Water Tribe. a team to go and interrogate her will be assembled shortly.".

-Later, at Dinner-

Orick, a tough if somewhat odd mercenary, took a bite of soup. "It tastes like SH-SH-SH-SH-SHOES!" he exclaimed. "You won't believe what it's made of." chirped Liaonung, a bubbly mercenary with a detached air about her. "I made the soup broth and mixed it in with the soles from...shoes!". At once a loud punch from Jahue sent her flying. Jahue stood over her with her firm face even more firm looking, with her rough brown hair and grey, veteran eyes. She had been part of the team hired by Kuvira to gaurd Prince Wu when he was being delivered by train. "Silence numbskull!" she scowled. Jahue turned her eyes over the vangaurd of the team she had assembled. "This will not be an easy mission. Eska & Desna are known to be incredibly powerful, this team is just the vangaurd for a whole army we'll need to take them down.".

-Some time later-

The vangaurd walked through the heavy snow to the small house whose location was marked on their map. They wore thick white clothing that was just light enough to give manueverability in combat. One of the soldiers heard a question from another: "I''ve heard this Desna guy sleeps in bathtubs...". The first soldier, Izrak, who now had a significantly more serious voice and looked worthy to be a military officer, replied "When I was a hotel worker, they were at the hotel I was working at in republic City the day Kuvira first took over. I went to Eska explaining 'There appears to have been a mistake, your eminance. I have you and your brother booked in the same room...with only one bed!'. She replied 'It's no mistake...Desna sleeps in the tub!'". "But would'nt that be uncomfortable?" The second soldier continued. "Even if he filled it with water, in a few minutes it'd make his skin all dry and wrinkly and ticklish.". "Odd." Izrak replied. They arrived at the ordinary looking house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman in her mid-to-late fifties, wearing a pink robe with white fur trimming. "Hello? Who are you?" she said. "We're with law enforcement," they said, showing some mostly authentic identification. "We would just like to know where Eska & Desna are, ma'am, we're in a hurry.". The woman paled. "I haven't seen them in 15 years.". "15 years? Why?" "They've...trangressed the moral boundary of what twins are supposed to do with each oth-" her face turned green and she fled inside and vomited. "Now I never had strawberry!" her confused voice was heard saying from inside. The group outside turned around and mumbled. "Some lead that turned out to be." Izrak muttered. Then he stopped as the radio in his pocket buzzed. He lifted it to his ear and heard the message "We think we've found them in the mountains outside of the city. Here are the coordinates:". He and his group went to the coordinates and saw a bizzare structure shaped like an exact pyramid rising from the snow, with two statues in front of it like seated Lions with human heads and unfamiliar headgear.  
A stone door sat in the center of the pyramid. An earthbender slid open the lock and the crew went in. Izrak looked about and saw in the dim light of his crystal lantern that there were pillars decorated with triangular designs and walls full of squiggled writing and exotic birds drawn on them. The raid force continued forward, encountering no resistance, and ascended a small, dark stairwell. They searched every layer of the pyramid until they entered the top floor, which held a simple room with an entrance, and three other entrances on each wall to other rooms. An order was given to light the very, very dim candles each soldier held, and for Izrak to scout into the room to the left. He cautiously stepped inside and saw that it was a restroom. He swifly but stealthily walked forward, perceiving a curtain. Hurtling his dagger downwards, he pulled the curtain aside and his dagger pierced...floor tiles... The curtain concealed an empty shower. "Huh?!" Izrak thought, then turned around, fearing he might be being stalked in the darkness. Returning to the central chamber, he saw the others had yet to move from between the three doors. Yet a weak, strangled sound registered in his ears. "What is that sound?" he wondered. It seemed to be coming from behind the white curtain hung in the entrance to the room to the right of the stairwell. On his own, he crept across and onward into the room. He stopped near the middle, looked down, and recoiled in horror, exclaiming "WHAT IN THE FOG OF LOST SOULS?!". Before him in a crib was a tiny newborn infant, a hood shaodwing much of its tear-stained face as its weak lungs emitted soft cries drowned out by his scream. It was followed at once by another loud disturbance, a violent gush of water...before he could react to the blast, a thought formed in his mind...a new recruit... he picked up the newborn, & opened a gap in the wall with earthbending, then manipulated the exterior wall of the pyramid to carry him near the ground with barely enough slowness to make the descent safe, then lept 10 feet to the ground. Now the real struggle of the mission would begin. A small army of thugs, hired blades, sell swords and assasins surrounded the pyramid, a force that was deemed necessary to take down two of The White Lotus' strongest agents.

NOTE: I will be away on vacation until the 22nd & might have less time to write. this chapter was originally gonna have a huge fight, then after that will be the big 16-year time skip. 


	6. Chapter 6

The mercenaries struck first with a barrage of rocks and long, icy shards that shrieked through the air. The Twins retaliated by unleashing a swarm of massive icy spears from the snowy ground piercing several feet into the air. The soldiers raised ramps to smash through them, & found the twins already charging up at them on ramps of ice. A whirlwind of watery tentacles began twisting around the twins' enemies, sealing them in ice before another swarm charged in. this new wave suddenly began to convulse and heave as if being pressed upon as if by some unseen force. They were mere distractions, placed to fall victim to the twins' psychic bloodbending while their allies sent more missiles to their targets, but these too were encased in ice and lurched backwards with lethal force. Night passed, and morning, and evening. The struggle continued on ceaselessly, more mercenaries appearing win endless waves. After several more hours, the twin exhausted breaths grew visible in the chilly air, and they collapsed limply into the snow, and breathed their last. "And good riddance!" spat one soldier onto the bodies, before smashing them ungraciously.

Later, back at headquarters:

They were back in the dul meeting room with its chairs facing the wall with its shaded window. The soldier who had smashed the bodies knew that before the day was over he'd get one Fog of a tongue-lashing for destroying the mission's proof-of-deed. Then Jahue came up front with a bundle in her arms. "We found this at the hideout, Supreme Headquarters. Even children born to cousins have been known for having an increased likelyhood for birth defects. Imagine the odds when your parents are twins! He ha smultiple such defects.". The Supreme HeadQuarters replied "Good. We will rightfully blame his parents for his deformities and make him a powerful new recruit. Our enemies will not stand a chance.". 


	7. Chapter 7

Arataq knocked on the door impatiently. The middle-aged White Lotus agent & his team had received few claims that a child in any home was The Avatar. This time they'd received news of a girl seven years of age named Seysha who "was clearly able to both earthbend and firebend". The door to the typical Earth Kingdom home opened and a man & woman greeted them in. there in the center of the living room was a girl who at once hurled flaming rocks at them, charring their robes! "I'm The Avatar & you're dealing with it!' she exclaimed. "We would like to offer you a gift, young avatar." Harataq mumbled. he reached into his robe and pulled out a bowl wrapped in thick cloth and aluminum, unwrapped it, and asked "Would you like a ceremonial offering of hot soup?" "Wait," a nearby gaurd interrupted. "it's my job to make sure this is safe.". He grabbed the soup and drank a spoonful. Immediately he began choking and lifted an antiodote rapidly to his mouth, while a third guard seized Harataq. "Who are you working for!?". No matter what was done, no answer to that question ever came from Harataq.

**** I got a new computer that didn't have notepad so I didn't have a program compatible with this site/s File Upload system, but I learned about the Copy-N-Paste option on the site so new chapters are coming here on this site! Now if only my brain can work to finish the whole story!


	8. Chapter 8

Seysha laughed as an eruption from a mini volcano warmed her cheek as Nyla, her pet Armadillo-mole, barely carried her out of the way of the deadly blast. The force of it raised her slightly wavy dark hair in a radiant wave. "Get back here!" came the shrill shout of Alora, a middle-aged White Lotus agent, from across the field. "Both you and that beast are are far too young for outrageous stunts! Shame on you!" Alora continued as twelve-year old Seysha pulled the reins on Nyla and turned her towards her teacher. "Now, today is your first energy bending trial. Follow me to the headquarters arena, snap snap!".


	9. Chapter 9

The "arena" was really a space surrounded by a ditch dug into the ash-choked ground near the compound. yasuko stood in the center of it, holding an odd contraption. It appeared to be a glass tube full of verdant plant matter, with two shorter tubes at either end. "You are to focus the energy of the plant to one end of the tube and then the other." explained Yasuko. Seysha raised her fists tooth ends of the device,and breathed deeply. A half pale white-blue and half orange glow suffused the plant, and a few seconds ticked by. The glow faded, and Seysha sighed with exhaustion, and hung her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Seysha remembered when she'd first learned that she was The Avatar. She had been seven years old, running back home smelling the wheat from the fields in the wind after she'd decided not to kick the butts of the kids bullying her that time. Opening the hatch on the side of the windmill, she climbed the ladder into the dark granary beneath the tower. Curling up between the sacks of flour, she sneezed and…BOOOOOOOM! her mother ihfelt and heard the blast from her house and fled outside, seeing the smoldering windmill and saying "This is bad….this is bad…." repeatedly. Then she rose from the crater on a whirlwind, bending all the elements around her, and said : "HOW BAD CAN THIS POSSIBLY BE?!".


	11. Chapter 11

Seysha opened her eyes as Alora spoke to her, having broken into her room to wake her. Then Alora gave an announcement. "Get dressed, the first set of new recruits are arriving today at the front door. They should be here right about now. Seysha, it's best you go meet them". Seysha nodded & sat up, and, after dressing her green outfit and metal plating, head into the hall and out to the front door, which stood shut. She stood and waited for the first arrival. The door lifted open with a smooth whir and revealed a handsome young man about Seysha's age, wearing a long black overcoat open broadly in front. He had two long straight swords strapped behind his shoulders, and black hair, under which was set a pair of pale grey eyes. The friendly young mercenary extended a hand to Seysha and said "Greetings My name is Kazuo. Kazuo Kawahara.". "Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Seysha." She replied, shaking his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Kazuo moved on as Seysha continued to wait at the door. When the door slid open again a woman about Seysha's age stepped inside and smiled. She wore e tan shorts and a black shirt showing her belly, with black hair highlighted on the long strands near her ears in dark red-pink above jade eyes. "Kim's the name." she said greeting Seysha "And I take it you're Seysha". Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too! You're looking…snazzy." Seysha answered with a blush, shaking her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Seysha sat down under the fluorescent lights of the pale grey cafeteria that doubled as an auditorium with Kim and Kazuo. One of the large double doors swung open, revealing two young men, one tall and thin with dark skin wearing a long blue coat and a mustache obviously meant to imitate deceased industrialist Varrick, and the other seemingly and exact replica of…Bolin? The taller man was yapping excitedly to the other. "Of course I met Varrick!" he bragged. "I was even the one hired to film their last experiment!" He waved about a tape in his hand and inserted it into the large projector that stood near the doors. The projector flickered into activity, casting a white light across the room onto a large screen on the far wall. The footage was really two camera feeds, the top filming the lab from the outside in the dark of the night, the bottom filming the inside fo the laboratory. Varrick and Zhu Li stood in the lab. "We are about to present you with a clean source of industrial power, accompanied by…music and dance!" announced Varrick. Each extended their left arm outward, palms and fingers raised straight vertically, and began to rotate their arms and dance and leap to a happy, energetic, high-pitched tune. As the song came to a climax, the entire screen became filled with an intense white light and a loud "BWOOOOOM!" filled the auditorium. The upper feed ceased to exist, and the bottom feed faded to an ever-rising cloud of debris and white fire. "See?! His biggest, most trusted fan! The real name's Ilak, by the way.". They sat down near to Seysha, Kim, and Kazuo. The whole auditorium was staring at Ilak in awe and wonder at why he would keep such footage, much less brag about it.


	14. Chapter 14

A structure of polished and neatly carved white marble stood in the midst of an equally immaculate garden with tiny fountains bubbling gently. CRACK! a sound rang through the walls. CRACK! Chunks of marble wall went soaring. PFT PFT…CREEEEEECK! Glass windows crumbled in frostbite. Security sprinted to the site of the breach, encountering five invaders: A tall man with a dark beard and mustache with a square glass lens affixed on a metal piece over his left eye, a woman with scattered brown hair and cold eyes, a young miss with long, curly pigtails and a smile, a man whose face and neck seemed like it had been reconstructed after some accident that would have left his face and voice unrecognizable, and a figure clothed in white robes, with the gray image of a wolf's face on the front of her robe, and a hood which concealed much of her face. A stampede of footsteps ran through the gap as the foes sprinted into the breach for their quarry. A second stampede of steel boots growled in response.

A black cable shot across their path and burst violently, shattering more stone.

The raiders left over the gap, target in sight. More guards arrived, before being sent like swatted flies to the floor in a barrage of shuriken. Jahue reached the artifact first, and the whole team brought a vehicle into the scarred museum and labored to heave it aboard, labored to heave it onto a vehicle before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
